Love is deadly
by Narutorapegod
Summary: Love is evil to those who abuse it. To give flight to reasons to do wrong. Naruto's life, his breath, everything, belonged to him, for the first, and last time. Yaoi Naruto rape.


**Love is deadly**

Hello and hi! Again, going to say this. Listen, and listen well. I have a list, and if you get on this list, it means I'm going to find you because you just couldn't bit your tongue and not flame. And when I find you, you will scream, you will cry, and beg for mercy, because I am a dark psychopathy, and things will get ugly.

Onto disclaimers and what not!

**Warning:** Yaoi rape! And again, gore. Gore, gory gore gore.

**Disclaimer:** Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, and most of the other male characters in Naruto would be dead or wishing they were dead if I owned this series.

XOXOXOX

Night hung over Konoha as a certain blond teen was stumbling into his apartment. It was nearing one. His whole body ached horribly from the training he had just put himself through. He smiled softly when he spotted his run down apartment. The building was a beacon in the dark. He went up the the six flights of stairs to the top of the barely standing complex. He fished in his pocket groggily, finding the small key chain that rested among the pocket lint. He grabbed the small thing, the pakkun key chain jingling slightly as he opened the door.

He stepped inside, kicking his shoe's off at the door before leaning on the door to shut it. Naruto came to attention when he sensed he wasn't alone. He looked up, spotting a shadow suddenly round the corner and out of his sight. Naruto frowned, instinctively grabbing a kunai. He stepped forward, taking care not to make a sound as he walked through the dark house. He glanced to his left into the living room. He nodded softly when he didn't notice anything out of place or anyone hiding.

Next was his bed room. He leaned against the wall, pulling a mirror out. He used it to look around the corner. His eyes went wide when he saw a set of eyes staring right back at him. He spun around the corner, his Kunai at the ready. He deflated visibly, noticing a small cat looking up at him innocently. He sighed, shaking his head. Now he felt stupid. He kicked his door shut before picking up the small fluffy creature.

"You know, you scared me there." He chuckled, petting the small animal. The little cat began to purr, rubbing it's head against him. "Well, you are cute. I guess I can let it slide." He said absently. "I wonder if you have an owner?" He asked, holding the little thing up. He looked at the cute orange eyes the cat had, only to notice, it wasn't looking at him, but behind him.

He turned around, curious at what the cat was staring at. He gasped, spotting a person standing all of a foot away from him. He dropped the cat, trying to distance himself from the person. His arm was sharply grabbed holding him still. Naruto reared back, trying to throw a punch at the invader. His hand was caught easily. Naruto swung his leg out, hitting the persons leg hard, aiming to knock them down. He winced when it felt like his leg hit a rock. "Enough." The person spoke. Naruto's serious face vanished as the tension of needing to defend himself vanished.

"Gaara?" He asked in disbelief. He squinted softly, trying to see in the dark. He blinked his eyes in surprise, it was the red head. "W-What the? What are you doing here?" He asked, dropping his stance, though Gaara didn't let him go. Naruto gave Gaara an odd look at this. "Can I have my arms back?" He asked. "No." Gaara spoke back. Naruto chuckled softly. "Ha ha." He said sarcastically, going to pull his arms back. He paused, noticing that Gaara still had an iron grip. "Gaara, can you let go?" Naruto asked, still finding it as a joke, though not as lightly. Gaara leaned closer to Naruto, his face coming into the moon light leaking in from the window. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the yellow orbs that were Gaara's. "No..." Gaara breathed, his voice instantly making Naruto's hair prickle. There was something seriously wrong. This wasn't the Gaara he remembered.

Naruto pulled hard on his arms, trying to brake free. "Let. Go." He said warningly, not liking this one bit. Gaara's eyes glinted eerily in the light. "Fine." He spoke. Naruto inwardly sighed. His relaxed state vanished when Gaara's hand let go of his fist, but in turn slammed into his stomach. Blood shot out the blonde's mouth, landing on Gaara's arm and the floor. Naruto crumbled to his knee's, coughing painfully. That blow was unreal. Being hit by Lee didn't even hurt that much. "W-What the hell!?" Naruto shouted, glaring up at Gaara. Gaara grabbed Naruto by his blond locks, making the teen wince. "L-Let go!" He shouted, his free hand grabbing at Gaara's arm.

Naruto blinked when he noticed something. His head was level with Gaara's waist, showing him that his so called friend was excited. Naruto inwardly swallowed. "What are you...?" Naruto asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Gaara let go of Naruto's other arm, grabbing the older teens jaw. Naruto winced, but found time to retaliate. He swung out his arm, trying to smack away Gaara's arm. Naruto cursed under his breath when that damn sand blocked his attack. He wouldn't be able to get away from Gaara like this. He needed space for his larger attacks. A good rasengan would probably put Gaara in his place.

Gaara let go of Naruto's hair, only to kick the blond in the face, knocking him onto his back. Naruto grabbed his face, cursing loudly, his nose having been broken by the blow. He sat up sharply, glaring daggers. "What the hell Gaara!?" Naruto hollered, grabbing a Kunai for defensive reasons. Sand suddenly grabbed Naruto's arms. Naruto was slammed back onto the floor, his hands tightly held still by the course sand under the Kage's control. Naruto pulled desperately at the binds.

"What is wrong with you!? Snap out of it!" Naruto shouted at his friend, trying to talk some sense into him. Gaara kneeled next to Naruto, his eyes seeming darker, more beastly than before. Naruto felt a small chill travel up his spine at the sight. Gaara leaned closer to Naruto. Suddenly his lips crashed against Naruto's, shocking the teen. He hadn't seen that coming a mile away. It was demanding, controlling, and most of all, frightening. Gaara grabbed Naruto's jaw, forcing it open painfully. Naruto winced, knowing the contact would leave bruises on his face. Gaara's tongue shot into Naruto's mouth tracing any place it could. Naruto glared daggers. He bit down hard, feeling Gaara jump as blood went into both their mouths. Gaara pulled back, his tongue bleeding from the bite.

Naruto absently wondered why he hadn't bitten clean through. He could have easily killed Gaara by doing so, but some strand of care for his friend prevented him from going through with it. He absently hoped he wouldn't regret his decision. Gaara glared darkly. He hand pulled away from Naruto's face, before coming back down, backhanding Naruto hard. Said teen gritted his teeth, his cheek left stinging from the hard blow.

Naruto was suddenly yanked by the sand round his arms and slammed onto his bed. He growled, again trying to free himself from the sand. "Stop it Gaara!" Naruto blazoned, his breath hot with anger. Gaara climbed onto the bed, the mattress groaning from the added weight. He slid between Naruto's legs, instantly portraying just what he wanted.

Naruto's mouth opened slightly in shock. "Gaara..." He uttered in disbelief. The teen ignored Naruto as he took grip of the black pants the teen wore. Naruto instantly lost it. "Let me fucking go!" He screamed, thrashing his legs as much as possible to make it difficult for Gaara. Naruto cursed when his legs were restrained by the sand as well. Gaara grabbed the black elastic band of the cloth, pulling them down. He pulled them off Naruto's form, leaving the teen with his boxers shirt and jacket. Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. Was Gaara really doing this?

Gaara pulled away Naruto's boxers as well, exposing the teens rear. Naruto pulled sharply at the sand, cursing up a storm. Gaara fussed with his own pants for a moment before releasing his erection. Naruto swallowed hard, feeling his heart begin to race in desperation. Gaara placed his hands on Naruto's upper thighs, scooting closer to the Konoha nin. "Gaara." Naruto said darkly. Gaara ignored him, positioning himself. "Damn it Gaara!" Naruto shouted. "Listen to me!" He hollered, his voice no longer angry, but one with desperation. Gaara paused for a moment, as if freezing. "Please Gaara." Naruto asked. "Don't do something you'll regret." Naruto said in a calmer voice, hoping he had reached the teen. Gaara looked at him. Naruto knew there and then, Gaara hadn't heard a damn thing he had just said. His eyes were that piercing demonic Yellow with obvious dark intentions.

Gaara pressed his hips forward agonizingly slow. Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he felt Gaara entering. "S-Stop." Naruto growled, still pulling at the binds around his limbs. Gaara pressed in half way, pausing, his face flush. He opened his eyes. They were hazed in lust. Naruto bit out a final plea. "I-It's not too late to stop..." Naruto uttered, trying his best to relax at the unwanted feeling. Gaara thrust forward, pressing himself the rest of the way in as his answer. Naruto threw his head back, gasping sharply. His whole body trembled with his breath as he felt the skin in the sensitive area split. Gaara started his pace, pulling out slow before smashing back in sharply.

Each time he crashed in, it became a little easier to do so. Naruto was breathing hard, his face flush as well. His body was already slick with sweet from the strain of holding back his cries. He didn't want to give Gaara the satisfaction. Gaara went faster now, the bed rocking with his movement. Naruto was moaning in pain, his head still cast to the side. His legs shook painfully as he fisted the fabric around his hands. He needed some kind of release of the pain he felt. Gaara was moaning like crazy. He sounded like a dog in heat.

Naruto cried out when Gaara hit his prostate, giving a whole new level of pain with this experience. Gaara hit the area a second time purposely. Naruto clenched his eyes shut, hissing out curses through his teeth. "Stop..." Naruto growled. Gaara smashed in harder, making Naruto scream softly. Naruto leaned his head up, glaring at the teen inside him. Gaara leaned forward, stealing another kiss from Naruto, though took care not to place his tongue in Naruto's mouth, despite Naruto's deliberate invitation.

Naruto did regret not killing Gaara there and then when had the chance. Now he was paying for it with a large price.

Gaara pressed in again, his body shuddering. He moaned loudly, his hands digging into Naruto's shoulders painfully. He climaxed inside the blond before he went limp, his body shaking slightly. Naruto closer his eyes looking away.

Naruto dared to look back at Gaara, sparing a fierce glare. The moment the sand would let him go, he was going to slaughter the red head mercilessly. He watched intensely as Gaara slowly exhaled. He ripped himself out of Naruto, causing blood to roll out the blonds rectum. He leaned forward, his lips connecting with Naruto's. This kiss was different than the other two. It was loving, compassionate.

"I love you." Gaara whispered to Naruto softly. "Now no one can take you first." Gaara whispered to Naruto. Said teen glared darkly, feeling betrayed by one of his closest friends. "And no one else will have you." Gaara spoke. Sand suddenly swarmed around Naruto. Said teens eyes went wide in horror. "Gaara! Don't!" Naruto hollered in fear. Gaara captured Naruto's lips. Naruto shook his head softly, tears forming in his eyes in fear that Gaara might just kill him.

'Sand burial...' Gaara though softly, his hand closing. Naruto's eyes shot wide. Blood splattered across the room, sparse pieces of flesh splattering to the floor from the bed. Gaara pulled back his face, blood staining his cheeks. Naruto head remained untouched, his eyes wide open in a final sight of death. Gaara smiled softly, sadly even. He pulled the blankets up, covering the bloody mass of flesh that was once Naruto's body. Blood seeped through instantly. Gaara stood, smiling softly as sand surrounded him.

The room was silent again. A small cat came from beneath Naruto's bed, it's orange eyes darting around the room. It hopped over to one of the bloody masses. It leaned forward, grabbing one of Naruto's fingers, munching on it happily.

XOXOXOX

Dedicated to Lilia0

And for those of you who didn't get the warning above, or are just too lazy to read the intro, like so many are, I will say again. If you speak a word that is flame, I will find you, and make you bleed. Try me.

Oh, and review please.


End file.
